A 'Fun' Weekend Out
by Jaggedwing
Summary: With the stress of school and life, in general, weighing everyone down (mostly Danny, to be honest), Jake and Randy decided a fun weekend would help everyone. Some relaxation for the three heroes would be greatly appreciated by them all. Sadly, nothing ever goes that smoothly when all teenagers are together. (Also includes American Dragon: Jake Long) (Secret Trio fanfiction)


**I do not own Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, or American Dragon: Jake Long**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ch.1**

Randy gazed up at the sky as he laid down on Jake's back. It wasn't exactly a perfect fit, but he was _just_ skinny enough to squeeze into the space between the dragon's wings. He even managed to push back Jake's spikes enough to be somewhat comfortable, though they would poke him every now and again.

Jake and Randy were busy flying to go see Danny, who was stuck at school for another hour or so. The former duo decided they'd fly over to the latter's hometown of Amity Park and surprise him, they wanted to give him at least a semi-fun weekend. After all, the other hero was getting stressed over his junior year school credits, and that's not to mention how ghostly active had spiked suddenly in the past few weeks (almost like they knew their local superhero was about to take the very important SAT).

Jake had already taken his and Randy was still in sophomore year, so they didn't have anything to worry about besides the normal, every-day homework given out. With that in mind, they decided to visit their ghostly friend and have a relaxing weekend- although Randy _did_ have a science project due in a few days after they got back.

The project had actually caused a small problem with his mother, she didn't want him going away for half a weekend when there was important school work to do. Randy's first attempt at an excuse was 'Howard and I are working together, he'll handle it while I'm gone,' but that thought even made Randy break out laughing (as if _Howard_ , someone who didn't even do English assignment of writing 150 words, would take most of the weight of a much bigger science project). But, eventually, he did convince his mother that they could get it done in time and that he'd even get his friends, who he was going to see, to help.

Randy stretched and put his hands behind his head as Jake glided through the air. The red dragon snorted air out through his nose in annoyance at the ninja's constant moment, but couldn't verbalize this irritation due to Randy's and his bags clamped between his very sharp set of teeth. Even with his growth from the first time the trio met to now, Jake loathed having people riding on his back, especially Randy. At least with Danny, the two could fly on their own. But not even Randy's magical suit allowed him the power of flight (but Jake _swears_ that Randy's mentioned some sort of mystical flight skill before, the dragon knew Randy just loved to annoy him by playing the helpless card when it came to air travel).

The flight only lasted another half hour, adding onto that 20 minutes that had already passed since picking Randy up. Even after being friends with Jake for a little over a year, his flight speed still shocked Randy. Although, he may have been persuaded to go faster than normal due to the 10th grader and his long, drawn-out stories. Jake was used to these, of course, it was just that these almost impossible sounding stories were a lot easier to handle and control with Danny around (the ghost boy had a considerable amount of patients compared to Jake).

Once the ironic Amity Park city sign came into his view, Jake quietly landed and Randy slid off, almost as if the dragon's scaly back and tail were a slide. Thankful for one less purple haired teen on his back the New Yorker stretched to liven back up his spikes and then turned human, preceding to scratch his back now that is was somewhat reachable- at least now he stood a chance, while in the state of a dragon the only he could get that far back would be to ask someone for help or use a tree or rock. He definitely wasn't going to ask Randy, and it was unsafe to stay dragoned-up, even in such a desolate area.

"Yo dawg, you're more restless than an angry gnome," Jake said, a shallow frown directed up at the younger, but taller, boy.

"Sorry, man," Randy let out a chuckle laced with guilt, "it's just the straight-up cheese! Ya know? Oh, uh, being able to see Danny, that is. I can't help but be excited! Plus, I get to finally use all their bruce ghost hunting equipment again!" A playful smile danced at his lips.

Randy really wasn't allowed to use ghost weapons without supervision, save for the basic thermos and a special substance he could coat his normal weapons in so they could physically attack ghosts- but those were for his own safety. In the rare situation of a ghost attacking in Norseville or somewhere without Team Phantom around. But everyone had quickly figured out that the reckless ninja would only cause disaster when handling any other ghost fighting weapons, even just a simple lipstick laser or wrist-gun. So, that just gave Randy another reason to visit Danny any time he could; Maddie and Jack (mainly the latter) were always ecstatic to hand over a Fenton-brand weapon to the teen. And if any major ghosts attacks happened while he was there, as they normally do, he could even get his hands on an ecto-bazooka.

Jake just rolled his eyes at Randy and tossed his bag over. The lanky teen grabbed it out of the air with ease but fumbled a little while trying to put it on. After Jake took his skateboard and helmet out of his bag he tugged it on. They both started to the town a little ways away.

"Should we catch him at home or school?" Randy was asking himself as much Jake.

"Hmm… School. It'd just be all kinds of weird if Danny came home to see us there." Jake responded while he fastened his helmet to his head in preparation to skateboard on the town's sidewalks.

It wasn't like they hadn't done that exact thing before, but the last time they did it Danny blew a gasket. Mainly because his folks weren't home and so he saw it as them breaking in.

They took their first steps into the town before an explosion sounded towards the school. With a shared glance at each other, they rushed towards it, still in civilian attire.

 **[][][][]**

 **Look! Another story. I'm working on my other ones, don't worry. This story is really just here for my enjoyment and for when I feel the inspiration to write something that's not my other fanfictions.**

 **There are no set timelines for any shows, however, both Danny and Jake are juniors at this point while Randy is a sophomore. I'll divulge from canon a bit in DP and AD:JL, but hopefully not too much (I'll do my best to keep them in character).**

 **I'm not completely sure if this will go too far plot-wise. We'll have to see! There is no set update schedule for this story, so just keep an eye out for it in your inbox if you decide to follow; if I ever _do_ find an update time, it will be announced in a chapter and will be posted to my profile!**

 **If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please point them out in a review or PM so I can't fix them!**


End file.
